phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knarrow02/Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Favorite Male and Female Characters of 2013 February Voting
Okay guys, after I posted the polls for the favorite Phineas and Ferb Male and Female Characters list back in January I decided to make some few changes to the rules. 1. I decided to make the votes monthly, meaning that now that January has passed I will keep count of the votes from January results and post them on here after I talk about the rules. When February ends, I will add Feb's votes with Jan's votes total and will continue to do that until the voting officially ends in December of this year. The other reason why I am making it monthly is because while the male vote list has over 10 characters voted, the female list has only 8 and need more characters to vote for. 2. I will put both the Female and male polls on one page instead of seperate blogs so that it will be easier to vote. 3. I decided that the vote will officially end on December 25th. And yes, I forgot to put Amanda in the poll last month, that was a mistake on my part. I will put her in the Female poll to make up for it. With that said, here are the results of January's results: Male Character vote stats since Jan 2013: *Phineas Flynn - 16 *Ferb Fletcher - 2 *Baljeet Tjinder - 1 *Buford Van Stomm - 0 *Irving - 3 *Albert - 0 *Jeremy Johnson - 2 *Coltrane - 0 *Perry the Platypus - 2 *Major Francis Monogram - 1 *Carl Karl - 1 *Monty Monogram - 1 *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz - 8 *Norm - 1 *Lawrence Fletcher - 0 *Jack Johnson (jeremy's Dad) - 0 *Reginald Fletcher - 0 *Clyde Flynn - 0 *Meap - 0 *Mitch - 0 *Thaddeus - 0 *Thor - 0 *Django Brown - 0 *Xavier - 0 *Fred - 0 *Beppo Brown - 0 *Roger Doofenshmirtz - 0 *Pinky the Chiuaua - 0 *Peter the Panda - 0 *Terry the Turtle - 1 *Agent Double 0-0 - 0 *Rodney - 0 *Orville (Rodney's Son) - 0 *Dr. Bloodpudding - 0 *Dr. Diminuitive - 0 *The Regurgitator - 0 *Khaka Peü Peü - 0 *Danny - 0 *Bobbi Fabulous - 0 *Sherman - 1 *Paul the Delivery Guy (Delivery of Destiny) - 0 *Phineas Flynn-2 (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Ferb Fletcher-2 (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Dr. Baljeet (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Buford Van Stomm-2 (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Jeremy Johnson-2 (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz-2 (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Platyborg (2nd Dimension) - 1 *Major Monogram-2 (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Normbot (2nd Dimension) - 0 Female Character vote stats since Jan 2013: *Candace Flynn - 10 *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - 17 *Stacy Hirano - 2 *Suzy Johnson - 0 *Jenny Brown - 1 *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - 5 *Eliza Fletcher - 0 *Linda Flynn-Fletcher - 0 *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro - 0 *Charlene Doofenshmirtz - 0 *Ms. Tjinder (Baljeet's Mom) - 0 *Biffany Van Stomm (Buford's Mom) - 0 *Irving and Albert's Mom - 0 *Hawkeye Johnson (Jeremy's Mom) - 0 *Hildegard Johnson (Jeremy's Grandma) - 0 *Nicolette (Jeremy's cousin from De Plane De Plane) - 0 *Annabelle Johnson - 0 *Dr. Hirano (Stacy's Mom) - 0 *Winifred Fletcher - 0 *Betty-Jo Flynn - 0 *Adyson Sweetwater - 0 *Gretchen - 0 *Holly - 0 *Ginger Hirano - 0 *Milly - 0 *Katie - 0 *Melissa (Lil' Spark from We Call It Maze) - 0 *Brigitte (The French Fireside Girl and Buford's crush from Buford Confidential) - 1 *Collette (The French Fireside Girl from Buford Confidential) - 0 *Josette (The French Fireside Girl from Buford Confidential) - 0 *Mandy (Thaddeaus and Thor's Sister) - 0 *Amanda - 0 *Mindy - 0 *Wendy (Unfair Science Fair) - 0 *Mishti Patel - 0 *Wendy Stinglehopper (Christmas Vacation) - 0 *Professor Poofenplotz - 0 *Wanda Acronym - 0 *Inspector Initials (Elementary My Dear Stacy) - 0 *Bridgette Oshinomi - 0 *Melanie (Roger's Secretary) - 0 *Candace Flynn-2 (2nd Dimension) - 2 *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro-2 (2nd Dimension) - 2 *Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Gretchen (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Ginger Hirano (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Katie (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Milly (2nd Dimension) - 0 *Holly (2nd Dimension) - 0 And now here are the polls, remember you can only vote for one male character and on female character each. Polls Favorite Male Characters of Phineas and Ferb Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Baljeet Tjinder Buford Van Stomm Irving Albert Jeremy Johnson Coltrane Perry the Platypus Major Francis Monogram Carl Karl Monty Monogram Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Norm Lawrence Fletcher Jack Johnson (jeremy's Dad) Reginald Fletcher Clyde Flynn Meap Mitch Thaddeus Thor Django Brown Xavier Fred Beppo Brown Roger Doofenshmirtz Pinky the Chiuaua Peter the Panda Terry the Turtle Agent Double 0-0 Rodney Orville (Rodney's Son) Dr. Bloodpudding Dr. Diminuitive The Regurgitator Khaka Peü Peü Danny Bobbi Fabulous Sherman Paul the Delivery Guy (Delivery of Destiny) Phineas Flynn-2 (2nd Dimension) Ferb Fletcher-2 (2nd Dimension) Dr. Baljeet (2nd Dimension) Buford Van Stomm-2 (2nd Dimension) Jeremy Johnson-2 (2nd Dimension) Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz-2 (2nd Dimension) Platyborg (2nd Dimension) Major Monogram-2 (2nd Dimension) Normbot (2nd Dimension) Favorite Female Characters of Phineas and Ferb Candace Flynn Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Stacy Hirano Suzy Johnson Jenny Brown Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Eliza Fletcher Linda Flynn-Fletcher Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Charlene Doofenshmirtz Ms. Tjinder (Baljeet's Mom) Biffany Van Stomm (Buford's Mom) Irving and Albert's Mom Hawkeye Johnson (Jeremy's Mom) Hildegard Johnson (Jeremy's Grandma) Nicolette (Jeremy's cousin from De Plane De Plane) Annabelle Johnson Dr. Hirano (Stacy's Mom) Winifred Fletcher Betty-Jo Flynn Adyson Sweetwater Gretchen Holly Ginger Hirano Milly Katie Melissa (Lil' Spark from We Call It Maze) Brigitte (The French Fireside Girl and Buford's crush from Buford Confidential) Collette (The French Fireside Girl from Buford Confidential) Josette (The French Fireside Girl from Buford Confidential) Mandy (Thaddeaus and Thor's Sister) Amanda (Candace's Future Daughter) Mindy Wendy (Unfair Science Fair) Mishti Patel Wendy Stinglehopper (Christmas Vacation) Category:Inactive blogs